C comme cocasse : situations Vongola
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Recueil de situations bizarres comme il n'en existe que dans la mafia. Courage, Tsuna. Tu en riras quand tu seras vieux.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **L'attaque

**rating :** T

**pairing :** aucun en particulier

**disclaimer : **KHReborn ne m'appartient pas, mais j'adore jouer avec ses personnages.

**résumé :** C'était Byakuran, ils en étaient sûrs.

* * *

Tsuna avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose en entendant la voix rauque de la chanteuse, la musique à plein volume, et surtout, le non moins fort hurlement de Haru. Ce n'était donc pas Lambo qui venait de comprendre le fonctionnement de la chaîne stéréo, la situation était plus sérieuse.

Il s'était précipité avec l'ensemble de ses gardiens dans la cour du manoir, juste à temps pour voir leurs adversaires y entrer à leur tour.

– C'est une attaque Millefiore ! hurla Gokudera avant d'agonir d'insultes Byakuran qui venait de faire sonner le téléphone, sans doute pour prendre des nouvelles et essayer une nouvelle fois de soudoyer Hibari.

– Lambo ! cria à son tour Yamamoto en voyant le gamin au milieu des assaillants.

Ce dernier, l'air halluciné, était au milieu de la formation ennemie et s'agitait comme un pantin sans volonté au rythme de la musique. « Son état naturel » commenterait plus tard Mukuro.

– Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! braillait un phonographe dans un coin de la cours, émettant une musique trop moderne et surtout beaucoup trop forte pour le vieil appareil que c'était.

– C'est une illusion ! clama Tsuna, tentant de ramener un semblant de calme.

Chrome hocha la tête, tentant vainement de prendre le contrôle de la scène avec ses pouvoirs.

Aucune agressivité ne provenait de l'illusion qui semblait être surtout, et bien, distrayante.

– Il n'y a personne dedans ! affirma le parrain.

– Les ennemis doivent être ailleurs à l'extrême ! beugla le boxeur avant de partir d'où venait l'illusion.

– Je reste ici pour trouver cet illusionniste. Seul ! annonça Hibari, défiant quiconque de s'opposer à sa volonté.

Le manieur de tonfa avait horreur du bruit, et la chanson qui passait ne devait pas lui plaire.

– Ne décide pas pour le Juudaime ! vociféra aussitôt Gokudera en lançant inutilement une dynamite sur le phonographe irréel qui vomissait des décibels comme une sono de boîte de nuit.

– Ça ira, Gokudera-kun ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait qui que ce soit d'autre dedans.

Ils se dispersèrent, en alerte. Inquiet, le gardien de la tempête fit le tour du manoir au pas de course, cherchant les autres intrus et la manière dont ils étaient entrés. Il était inconcevable qu'un type seul attaque le manoir... sauf si c'était Byakuran. Yamamoto avait rejoint les filles et le vrai Lambo à la cuisine pour les protéger, et Tsuna aidait les autres à fouiller le manoir.

Ce fut Hibari qui trouva. Ce n'était pas une attaque Millefiore, ni même d'une autre famille. C'était Mukuro, au milieu de la cour, qui semblait ne plus avoir l'esprit très clair. Quand Tsuna put lui mettre le gant dessus, il s'avéra qu'il avait 40°C de fièvre et qu'il délirait.

..oOoOo..

– Je suis désolé, Byakuran. Je ne pense pas que Gokudera-kun t'en veuille particulièrement. Moi aussi, quand j'ai vu des momies qui faisaient du moonwalk dans le couloir, j'ai aussitôt pensé à toi.

– Tu vois des momies danser et tu penses à moi, Tsunayoshi-kun ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, répondit la voix cordiale du Millefiore.

– Ah, c'est que tu es notre principal adversaire et le seul qui possède de l'humour, rétorqua-t-il en cachant sa gêne de son mieux.

Le rire du Millefiore résonna dans son bureau en guise de réponse, puis ils raccrochèrent.

L'après-midi avait été pour le moins étrange.

Une formation de momies se déhanchant sur une musique électropop avec Lambo au milieu de la cour, rien que ça... Pas étonnant qu'ils avaient pensé à Byakuran, psychopathe notoire qui aimait envoyer des fleurs à ses ennemis (et pourquoi précisément à Hibari et Squalo ? Mystère).

Hibari avait insulté et s'était battu pendant un bon quart d'heure avec Mukuro en l'accusant de lui voler son adversaire, avant de se rendre compte que c'était le gardien de la brume le responsable de l'illusion. Visiblement de très bonne humeur, ce dernier avait ricané et remplacé les monstres par une musique lente et une illusion de son ennemi juré en train de faire un strip-tease.

Neutraliser Mukuro tout en empêchant Hibari de le tuer et Ipin (arrivée sur les lieux au moment ou l'illusion tombait la chemise) de tout détruire en explosant avait été une épreuve pour le moins folklorique.

L'illusionniste délirait maintenant à l'infirmerie en attendant que les médicaments fassent effet. Il avait demandé à Bianchi et à Chrome ce qu'elles pensaient de son hypothèse que Hibari descendait d'une longue lignée de nains de jardins japonais. « Qu'il faut tous exterminer, kufufu... ».

Tsuna frissonna. Il se passait de drôles de choses dans la tête de Mukuro.

* * *

**Carnets secrets de Tsuna, page 59 : **

Mukuro rêve de momies dansantes et de nains de jardin quand il est malade. Chercher signification.

**Rapport de Bianchi. État de Mukuro, quatrième heure :**

Mukuro semble persuadé que sa rivalité avec le gardien du nuage est due à la destruction d'un nain de jardin à Namimori. État confus.

**Message urgent de Bianchi. État de Mukuro, sixième heure :**

Mukuro pense maintenant que Hibari Kyoya est un nain de jardin. Des illusions de nains armés de pelles surgissent partout dans l'infirmerie et rendent les soins difficiles. Il va falloir que tu lui fasses avaler toi-même son médicament, Tsuna.

* * *

Je reconnais, je cherchais à placer des momies dansantes dans une fic. Au départ, c'étaient des zombies... Et la chanson du phonographe est Bad Romance.

Il est possible que cette fic évolue en recueil de one-shot, je verrai selon l'inspiration. Je cherche aussi à placer des oreilles de lapin clignotantes quelque part ^^.


	2. Besoin de fantaisie, le retour

L'avantage d'être un meurtrier illusionniste, c'était qu'il pouvait faire croire aux témoins tout et n'importe quoi. Et Mukuro ne s'en privait pas. Après tout, il était un fugitif recherché, cacher son identité était primordial. Et quoi de mieux pour son anonymat que de faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il avait joué quelques tours cruels. Comme lorsqu'il avait assommé le second d'une famille mafieuse ennemie et attendu que le boss (et amant du premier) rentre. En voyant le cadavre de son compagnon, l'homme n'avait pas hésité à vider son chargeur sur l'assassin, jusqu'à ce que Mukuro lève l'illusion, lui montrant qu'il tirait en fait sur son second. La scène de douleur qui avait suivi avait été assez distrayante.

Puis il y avait cette jeune femme, qui avait juré à la police que son frère avait été attaqué par un ours, en plein New York (Ryohei avait mis quelques heures à comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait traité de sale bête). Il y avait aussi les témoins qui certifiaient avoir vu la victime sauter d'elle-même par la fenêtre, avoir été attaqués des pingouins anthropophages qui avaient surgi de la cuvette des WC (cette fois-ci, tout le monde avait été embarqué à l'hôpital pour des tests de drogue) ou encore avoir aperçu Sawada Tsunayoshi en train de faire du nudisme dans son manoir (mais c'était une autre histoire). Il y avait eu ce type, qui avait affirmé qu'un dinosaure avait cambriolé sa bijouterie et était reparti avec un collier autour du cou. Et cette fois, où Mukuro couvrait Tsuna et où les enfants de l'école d'à côté avait raconté aux enquêteurs que c'était le père noël qui s'était battu avec des mafieux et en avait même coincé un dans une cheminée, la tête en bas.

Bien évidemment, sa «famille » aussi subissait ses illusions. Par exemple, la vidéo de Gokudera et Yamamoto en train de s'embrasser devant Namimori à plein bouche était totalement fausse. Il s'agissait en fait de Ryohei et Hannah couverts d'une de ses illusions suffisamment bonne pour que même Hibari s'y laisse prendre et aille « rectifier les bonnes mœurs de Namimori » avec ses tonfas.

Ensuite, même si Tsuna se laissait rarement prendre à ses illusions, avoir fait descendre de son tableau la geisha qui décorait le bureau du Dixième était l'une de ses plus grande réussite. Le brun était parti comme une flèche dans la chambre de Gokudera pour le supplier de faire un exorcisme et n'osait plus retourner dans la pièce durant la nuit.

Et puis, il désespérait pas de réussir un jour à faire avaler à Byakuran un truc immonde en lieu et place de ses chamallows.

Enfin, même si faire les illusions était assez distrayant, rien ne valait la tête de ceux qui interrogeaient les témoins. Sauf bien sûr celle de Sawada Tsunayoshi lorsque Lambo avait affirmé en réunion qu'il l'avait vu au lit avec Hibari. La fin de réunion avait été d'autant plus mouvementée quand Ryohei avait confirmé les avoir vu aussi, et Mukuro s'était promis de continuer les illusions sexuelles, peut-être Tsuna et Byakuran pour la prochaine fois avec Haru comme témoin.

Peut-être. Mais en attendant, il savourait un « après-meurtre » plutôt original.

C'était une petite famille qui avait eu l'audace de marcher sur les plates-bandes des Vongola. Tsuna avait décidé de leur donner une leçon, mais pas définitive, ce qui excluait donc un nettoyage complet. Mukuro avait attaqué l'une de leur cachettes et tué l'un des lieutenants qui était présent, après avoir détruit la presse à faux-billets qui était là. Au passage, il avait pris le contrôle de l'un des hommes qui étaient là, et à l'intérieur de son hôte, il écoutait le rapport de l'attaque. Rapport que le boss de la famille n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

– Mais si boss ! Géante! Et après être entrée, la marmotte a mis Luigi dans le papier alu et...

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase, abattu par le parrain de la famille. Mukuro se retira en ricanant, content de lui. Son idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

**..oOoOo..**

– Mukuro, nous sommes là pour parler de, euh... tes missions, commença Tsuna d'une voix hésitante, ne sachant trop comment formuler le problème.

Mukuro sourit d'un air poli.

– Attention JUUDAIME ! hurla Gokudera en sautant sur la marmotte géante qui venait de surgir de derrière le rideau avec un rouleau de papier alu entre les pattes.

Sawada se retourna juste à temps pour voir le fumeur enfoncer une de ses dynamites dans un tableau bicentenaire.

– Mukuro, reprit-il d'une voix suppliante, une fois l'incident clôt (le tableau avait été sauvé et une bagarre avait été évitée de justesse). Le problème, ce n'est pas tes illusions de marmotte, non non !

L'illusionniste afficha de nouveau son air faussement attentif, essayant de s'empêcher de rire. Il en fallait peu pour traumatiser le mini-boss. Une mini-Kyoko engluée dans du chocolat et se faisant manger par une marmotte, par exemple.

– Mukuro, le monde de la mafia est en ébullition et pense qu'une nouvelle famille a vu le jour avec de nouvelles armées animalières. On parle même d'écureuils dressés à tuer !

– Et ? lâcha l'autre d'un air ennuyé, observant son supérieur s'essuyer le front.

– Et alors nos familles alliées s'inquiètent, Mukuro !

– ... (soupir ennuyé)

– Elles ne pourraient pas se revendiquer Vongola, tes marmottes ?

– Non.

Le ton de l'illusionniste était définitif. Tsuna soupira à son tour. Plan B : racheter la moitié des actions de la marque de chocolat à la marmotte, et envoyer Mukuro attaquer une usine de chamallows. Et les rumeurs se répandraient dans le bon sens.

* * *

**Illusion (n,f) :** Meilleure invention de l'homme après le sorbet aux fruits (source : Rokudo Mukuro).

**Marmotte(n,f) :** Mignon petit animal (source : Sasagawa Kyoko). Monstre horrible et sanguinaire lorsqu'il est armé de papier d'aluminium. Répand une odeur de chocolat. (source : Sawada Tsunayoshi) Animal grotesque et sucré source de quiproquos amusants (source : Rokudo Mukuro)

* * *

D'autre chapitres viendront sûrement! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette année, j'espère que ça s'améliorera. N'hésitez pas à relancer de temps en temps!


End file.
